Tomorrow
by la fille des legumes
Summary: Sequal to 'In Another Life'. Kirk tells Spock about the dreams. doesn't own, doesn't profit from
1. Chapter 1

After falling into a light and troubled sleep, Kirk awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock. Startled, he half sat, half rolled right off his bed. He landed on the floor, his legs still entangled in the sheets.

"Lights at 50%" he said to the dark room from his position on the floor.

That's one thing he would never get used to; mornings were always dark in space. There was no change between day and night except the way the computers changed the intensity of the lights. There were no sunrises in space.

After extracting himself from the tangle of clean sheets he looked around his quarters and noticed the sheets he stripped from his bed during the night…after the dream. The dream, oh what Spock had done to him in that dream! He promised himself he would to talk to Spock; he had to. The dreams were coming more and more frequently now. They were never quite the same scene, but they the always ended the same way---with him lying alone in the dark, sheets splashed with his cum. He had no idea where these dreams were coming from. He had no _conscious_ feelings for his first officer, although he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually sleep with the exotic Vulcan.

'Today," he resolved in his mind. 'I will talk to him today. No more of this tomorrow bullshit. After all, tomorrow never comes.'

15 minutes later Jim found himself on the bridge looking a bit worse for wear, but overall making a really good attempt at looking like he hadn't slept horribly and dreamt about being fucked by his first officer. 'Not fucked,' he thought '_fucked_ was far too casual a word to apply to Spock in any circumstance, even one that would warrant it.' He continued on and sat in his chair at the center of the bridge. Keeping his façade firmly in place until Spock appeared at his side out of nowhere. Startled by the sudden proximity of his "dream lover," Jim jumped a good foot in the air from his seated position. 'The man was like a damned cat!' Jim swore in his head. 'Always quietly sneaking up behind people without them noticing until he was right in their personal space.'

"Are you all right, Captain?" questioned the calm Vulcan.

"Damn it Spock! I'm going to make you start wearing a bell if you don't stop doing that," Kirk replied heart hammering in his chest.

"A bell, Captain?" came the Vulcan's confused reply.

"Yes, like the kind you put on a cat so you always know where it is," Kirk explained.

"Are you insinuating that I'm similar to a Terran house cat, sir?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow, and a hint of amusement.

"Yes…no…just the way you sneak up like that…oh, hell I don't know," a frazzled Jim managed to sputter out.

"I see, Captain." Spock said with the slightest trace of amusement and the barest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his thin lips.

Spock's, still, very close proximity was doing nothing to calm Kirk's sleep deprived and confused nerves. The Vulcan had obviously appeared at his elbow for a reason, otherwise he would still be diligently working at the science station. However, Kirk's tired and distracted brain was having difficulty mustering up enough common sense to ask him what it was he needed because it was still replaying half remembered snippets from his dream the night before. 'Captain, captain' Spock's soft deep voice said in his head. 'God, he has such a nice voice' Kirk mused to himself.

"Jim!" Spock's elevated voice said.

Kirk's head snapped up to look at his first officer. He realized that he had zoned out and that Spock had repeatedly addressed him in hopes of garnering his attention.

"Captain, are you feeling ill? Shall I escort you to sickbay?" Spock queried with concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I think you should." Kirk replied while standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, there's nothing physically wrong with you." McCoy said looking at his medical tricorder. "Anything going on in that head of yours you want tell me about?" he continued with a pointed look.

Spock, being the dutiful and responsible first officer he was, had escorted Jim to sickbay and promptly returned to the bridge in case something unexpected arose (because that _never_ happened to the Enterprise). Jim looked down and let out an uncomfortable sigh. Even though Spock wasn't there the dreams still weren't any easier to talk about.

"Jim, what's going on?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know, Bones…I haven't been sleeping well."

"It's probably all that damn coffee you drink. Caffeine _does _have that effect on people, you know."

"That's…not it." Jim replied, completely ignoring McCoy's teasing sarcasm.

There was something definitely wrong with the captain if he was ignoring McCoy's friendly jabs, and McCoy would bet his most expensive bottle of saurian brandy that Jim knew exactly what _it _was.

"Ok, well would you care to tell me what exactly _it _is? Whatever _it _is, it can't be any worse than anything else you've ever brought to me." McCoy said.

Jim looked around the room, sickbay was unusually empty, but the knowledge that someone could come in at anytime kept him from talking. He glanced at the door to McCoy's office.

"Oh, for the love of Christ", Bones swore, grabbing Kirk by the shoulders and steering him inside the office.

"If you don't tell me in the next five seconds I'm getting the hypospray." McCoy demanded as soon as the door closed.

Jim looked around nervously.

"1…"

He started ringing his hands.

"2…"

He looked down again.

"3…"

"I…" he sighed failing to continue.

"I'vebeenhavingdreamsaboutSpock!"

"Would you care to repeat that so that normal people can actually make sense of what you're trying say?"

"I've been having some really weird dreams…" Jim said hoping McCoy really hadn't understood his previous answer.

"Weird dreams about Spock?" McCoy raised his eyebrow in a way that would make said Vulcan jealous.

'Damn it' Jim thought; he had heard that part.

"Dreams…like nightmares?" McCoy asked still confused.

"Not…exactly" he mumbled in response.

"Oh." McCoy answered, realization not dawning yet.

"Oh…" the first rays of realization breaking over the horizon.

"_Oh…_" realization achieved and what an awkward dawn it was.

"Yeah, _oh_"Kirk replied.

"Ok…so, you're having dreams about fucking your first officer…"

"Not exactly," Jim interrupted.

"What do mean 'not exactly'? Cut the cryptic bullshit and spit it out already!" a frustrated McCoy responded.

"In the dreams…he's on top." Jim mumbled.

"Are you sure we aren't considering these dreams nightmares?" McCoy asked while pulling a bottle of blue liquid and two liquor glasses out his desk, "because I know if I was having dreams like that, I wouldn't be sleeping either."

"What that hell is that supposed to mean?" Jim mildly put off.

"You've never seen him naked have you?" McCoy asked, pouring the blue stuff in to the glasses.

"No, why? And when did you see him naked?" Kirk asked taking the offered glass from McCoy.

"Jim, I'm the ship's doctor. I've seen almost everyone on board naked at some point. And to answer your first question; he's big when he's flaccid, I'd be terrified of that thing if it was erect." Bones answered, throwing back his drink.

"Really?" Jim smirked, feeling a little less awkward.

"Can we please stop talking about Spock's penis?" McCoy said into his hands, which were now covering his face, "I already have to bleach my brain to get the image of you two fucking out of my head."

"You brought it up," said Kirk, taking a sip of his drink.

"Jim, shut up" McCoy said, a joking glare pointed in Kirk's direction.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Kirk nursing his drink and Bones playing with his empty glass.

"So, I guess we should get back to the reason you're here." Said McCoy; breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Why are these dreams keeping you awake? Are you secretly madly in _love _with him or something?"

"I don't know, Bones." Jim said, "In the dreams, I'm clearly enjoying it, and when I wake up it's pretty obvious that my body likes the idea too."

"That last part; that was more information than was medically necessary."

"Sorry" Jim said with a sheepish smile.

"Whatever. Keep talking. If I'm going to be a psychiatrist too you're going to have to give me more to work with. So do you have any feelings for him?"

"I don't know…I guess so…I like him and I think he's attractive." Jim answered, fingering the lip of his glass.

"Then do something about it" Bones supplied the obvious answer.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. It was hard enough for me to talk to you about it. Besides, he's with Uhura."

"That's not what I heard."

"Oh? And where did you hear that?"

"My nurses have an annoying habit of gossiping rather loudly. I happened to overhear Miss Chapel telling the others that Spock had broken up with_ Nyota _because he quote, 'is incapable of reciprocating love'."

"Ouch! Leave it to be Spock to break a girl's heart." Jim said smirking, "So, my eavesdropping gossip monger, what _else_ does your staff have to say about our pointy eared friend?" he continued, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Don't go there." McCoy said deadpan.

"Ok, fine. But seriously, what else did they say?"

"Apparently he likes to play chess."

"Bones you're genius!" Kirk said swallowing the rest of his drink and running out the door before McCoy could stop him.

"Well I try not to brag!" McCoy yelled after him, jokingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk walked through the corridors back to the bridge, McCoy's advice still rolling around in his brain. Chess; chess was defiantly how he would get Spock alone long enough to talk to him. The knowledge of Spock's liking of chess had brought about a new line to Jim's thinking as well. What else did they have in common? Kirk resolved to find out; for once his curiosity served a practical purpose too. Even if they didn't end up together as couple, establishing a friendly relationship with his first could only strengthen the often tenuous relationship between them. Besides, learning about Spock would be a great way to kill time while on their current, albeit tedious, mission from Star Fleet. Updating maps of asteroid fields in this section of Beta Quadrant wasn't exactly the kind of adventure he'd call stimulating. Kirk entered the turbo lift.

"Bridge," he said as it began to move.

The bridge was quiet upon his entry, Chekov, Sulu and Uhura were busy with the tedious mapping process. Only Spock looked up.

"Captain, I trust you are feeling better?" he said appraising Jim's physical appearance.

"I'm feeling alright now." Jim replied with a soft smile.

Spock nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned back to the science station. Kirk wandered over to the captain's chair, sat down and began reviewing the surprisingly small amount of notices on his PADD. After quickly completing what he should have earlier in the day he was left with nothing to do. There really wasn't any way for him to help with the mapping project except to make sure it got done, which meant he was ridiculously bored (and from the looks of it so was everyone else).

Movement to right caught his eye and he saw Spock bending over to look into his scanner, giving Jim a very nice view in the process. Being unable to sit still any longer he made his way over to Spock and stood next to him.

"Find anything interesting?" He asked.

"Nothing worthy of note, Captain," Spock replied sitting back down in his chair.

Deciding that pestering Spock could be both informative and fun, he leaned his arms against the back of Spock's chair. He moved his head down next to Spock's and said "Are you sure, commander?" letting his breath lightly tickle a gracefully pointed ear. The Vulcan gave an almost imperceptible twitch. Kirk couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Captain…if you wouldn't mind would you please remove yourself from my personal space?" Spock said slightly breathless.

Kirk retreated and instead leaned against the console of the science station, charming smile firmly in place.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Captain, you know what I'm doing." Spock said not looking up.

"Ok, how do you feel about what you're doing?" Kirk asked still hovering.

"Feel, Captain?" Spock replied still looking down. Kirk caught a side view of a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you enjoying what you're doing?"

"I do not see how this is relevant, but no, I do not find it particularly stimulating."

Kirk was tempted to ask him just what he _did_ find _stimulating, _but decided against it. He was, after all still on duty and a question like that, fun as it might be to ask, was inappropriate. Instead he opted for, "Do you like tea, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, captain, I do enjoy it." Spock replied looking at him this time.

Kirk could hear the vaguely confused tone in his voice. "What kind is your favorite?"

"It is illogical to have 'favorites', but I do have a preference for tea made out of the Terran flower jasmine." Spock definitely sounded bewildered now, "Sir, may I enquire as to what Dr. McCoy prescribed you? Your behavior is most…irregular."

Kirk could hear Chekov trying to stifle a laugh behind him. Kirk decided it would be more fun to not answer Spock's question and let man believe he was drugged.

"Do you like chocolate, Spock?"

"I do, but it is not something Vulcans typically choose to consume."

"Why is that?" Kirk asked, genuinely curious.

This time Uhura looked at them, obviously trying to keep a straight face. She remembered giving Spock chocolate; it was the closest she had ever seen him come to being drunk.

"It is not something I would care to discuss. Captain, is there a point to all these questions?"

"Not really, I'm bored and I thought it would be fun to learn more about you. You know, to build camaraderie." Kirk lied, turning his charming smile up to dazzling.

Growing annoyed by the constant stream of irrelevant questions and flustered by the man's close proximity, Spock chose to take a leaf out of Kirk's book. "Captain, would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Kirk asked instantly intrigued.

"If we happen upon an as of yet un-named asteroid I'm a prepared to let you name it any illogical and silly earth name you choose, under one condition." Spock replied.

"And what is that condition, Commander?" asked Kirk, returning to Spock's ear.

The subtle twitch returned. "That you cease questioning me and allow me to return to my work for the rest of Alpha shift."

"As tempting as that sounds, Commander, I can think of a much better game, chess. If I concede to your condition you have to play a game of chess with me tonight, my cabin at 2200 hours." He replied, still blatantly violating Spock's personal space.

Sulu and Chekov looked at each other exchanging what-the-fuck looks. Did interstellar playboy and notorious skirt chaser James T. Kirk just ask his emotionless and very male first officer on a date?

"Very well, now please allow me to return to my work." Spock replied looking straight ahead.

Kirk relented and moved back to his chair in the center of the room. Smirking like the devil, that is until he saw Uhura with a clear look of heartbreak on her face. Suddenly he felt guilty, he shouldn't have behaved like that in front of her, not only was it unprofessional, but it had clearly hurt her personally. He behaved himself for the rest of the shift.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk paced the length of his cabin. The 3-D chess board was set up on his desk, its black and white pieces awaiting the start of the game. It was 21:58. He knew Spock would be there precisely on time, not a second sooner or a second later. One minute, thirty seconds. He was nervous. Despite the bold confidence he had displayed on the bridge earlier, he was unsure if he could go through with it. He seriously doubted that Spock shared his affections, but there had been his reaction to Kirk speaking against his ear. That had been most _fascinating_.

The door chimed. Kirk looked over at the chronometer; 2200 on the dot.

"Come" he called to the visitor.

The door swished open and there stood Spock, standing with his back straight and his hands clasped behind him.

"Captain," he acknowledged.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in and make yourself comfortable." Kirk smiled, walking over to the replicator.

"Very well, sir." Spock replied emotionlessly, sitting down on the black side of the chess board.

Kirk walked over to where he was seated, two cups in his hands. He set one down in front of Spock.

"Tea, Mr. Spock?"

"Thank you, sir." He said, eyebrow raised.

"Spock, we're off duty. Call me Jim." Kirk said warmly.

"Very well, si…Jim" He replied, picking up the offered cup.

Kirk settled himself opposite Spock as Spock took a sip of the tea. Spock's eyebrows furrowed before one migrated towards his hairline.

"You…remembered…" he said softly.

"Remembered what, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked coyly, knowing full well that Spock was referring to the tea.

"The tea…its jasmine…"

Kirk just smiled and waved to the chess board, "Shall we play, Spock?"

Spock simply nodded while eyeing Jim with strange curiosity. 'What was he up to?' Spock thought. This encounter was feeling very much like the start of one of his dreams, only without the ear licking. His eyes moved to the board as Kirk picked up a white pawn and made the first move. And so it began.

It began much like their relationship had, with Jim making the first move; at least this move wouldn't end up in front of the Academy's academic review board. The game progressed, the two of the fighting for control of the board. Each one taking it only to have the other gain the upper hand immediately thereafter, each of Jim's intuitive and illogical moves countered by Spock cool logical ones.

"Your strategy is illogical," Spock stated; eyes on the board and hands steepled, contemplating his next move, "in fact, I'm not sure you even have one."

"I have a plan," Kirk smirked, "I always have a plan."

"Is that a general statement or a reference to this game?" Spock asked, making his move and taking one of Jim's bishops.

"You pick," Jim countered, taking Spock's pawn.

"I have seen very little evidence of you ever having a plan. From my observations, most of what you call a 'plan' is impulsive behavior. Regardless of its surprising effectiveness in completing our missions, I do not expect your so-called 'strategy' to garner you a victory in this game. Check." Spock said, moving his knight.

"Ouch, my ego," Jim said feigning hurt as he maneuvered his king out of danger. "Can I….Can I talk to you about something personal?" Jim asked hesitantly, his turn now completed.

"Of course, Captain." Spock raised his eyebrow yet again. Kirk had just done two things that were out of character for him a) he hesitated and b) he came to Spock with a personal matter. Spock knew that Jim trusted him on a professional level, but was surprised to find evidence that Jim may also trust him personally. Despite the amiable nature of their current relationship, you could not call them friends.

"Do Vulcans dream, Mr. Spock?" Kirk queried.

"Yes, most sentient beings do." The hairs on the nape of Spock's neck began to stand on end. 'Did he know?' Spock wondered.

"Have you ever had the feeling that they were trying to tell you something about yourself or that they were trying to point out some other truth?" Kirk asked; his line of questioning taking a turn towards the theoretical.

"I have heard the Freudian argument that dreams are the manifestation of unconscious or subconscious desires. However, I do not put much stock in those arguments." Spock replied trying to turn the conversation away from where he feared it might be going. 'If he knows how did he find out? Did the good Doctor violate doctor/patient confidentiality and tell the Captain?' Spock's mind reeled at the thought; if Jim did in fact know about his dreams, the only logical way he could know would be if McCoy had told him. Throughout all of this thinking Spock's expression remained stoic and unchanged.

"Spock…" Jim said looking down at his tea, a combination of nervousness and embarrassment flushing his ears, "Spock, I've been having dreams; strange dreams, but not unpleasant. They're about you…and it's completely illogical for me to feel what do in those dreams, consciously or not, because I know you don't like me. Hell, I almost sure that hate me."

"I've never hated you." replied Spock, surprised more that Jim thought Spock hated him than the fact that they were experiencing similar dreams. "Hate is a human emotion, of which I am incapable."

"Don't give me that 'I'm emotionless' shit." Kirk challenged "I've seen you be emotional! Or did you forget that time you tried to kill me on the bridge, and you can't forget that other time when you marooned me on a frozen ball of ice? If you were me, you would think that you hated me too." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Seeing as I am one of the few people that can actually follow that last statement, I will agree that that is a fair accusation. However, the fact remains that I have never hated you. Found you insufferably frustrating? Yes. Hated you? No...never." Spock replied, the last word spoken in an almost whisper.

"There's a difference?" Kirk asked sarcastically.

"Quite," Spock said neglecting to elaborate on what those differences were. "Captain… Jim, I've been having the dreams too." Spock said making it clear that he knew exactly what Jim meant when he said 'strange but not unpleasant'.

Kirk looked up. His soft blue eyes meeting the stoic dark ones across the table; he saw only truth and understanding there. Spock averted his gaze and looked back at the chess board; after all it _was_ still his turn. He had no more possible moves and from what he saw neither did Jim.

"I do believe we have arrived at an impasse. Neither of us have any possible moves that wouldn't also grant the other victory as well." Spock stated, gesturing to the board.

Kirk looked down and saw that Spock was right, he smiled. "You're right."

"We are equally matched, Captain." He said, the word 'captain' holding an affectionate inflection it never had before.

Kirk nodded, his hand moving towards the board to reset it. Spock moved to help him. They went for the same piece, hands brushing. Something electric surged through the momentary contact; an image (a memory, a dream?) flooded both of their minds. Two men, them but not them, engaged in an intimate embrace; _t'hy'la_ flashed in a whisper across their shared consciousness. Both of them retracted their hands as if they had been burned, both trying to make sense of what they had just seen in the accidental meld.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** A special thanks to banbi-V for all her support and to everyone who has reviewed! Your encouragement means so much to me. As always, I own nothing!

**Warnings!!!!! This chapter contains graphic sexual content! If you are underage, GTFO!**If you are squicked by m/m sex, blow jobs, rimming or cuddly fluff GTFO! You were warned; do not bitch to me if you get squicked! However, if there is something wrong with my grammar or writing, by all means tell me so that I can fix it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim looked at his hand and then at Spock. Spock had his eyes closed, trying to analyze what they had seen. Both of them were breathless.

"What the hell was that?" Jim asked, bright eyes burning with startled curiosity.

"A mind touch…," came Spock's hesitant answer, "only it was unlike any I have ever experienced before. I have never experienced one that was not consciously initiated; _fascinating_."

"You mean it was accidental?" Kirk said, asking for clarification.

"No, something in one of our subconscious minds wanted us to see that. The most curious thing, however, is that it originated in your mind, but the memory belongs to mine." Spock said, his head cocking to one side.

"What do mean 'memory'? How can you remember us having sex when we've _never_ had sex? Was that from one of your dreams or something?" Jim asked; eyebrows knitted together.

"No, that was not one of my dreams." Spock replied shaking his head. "Jim, when you met my counterpart from the other universe, did you meld with him?"

"Yeah, why? What does the other you have to do with this?" asked a now very confused Captain Kirk.

"Emotional transference…" Spock whispered to himself.

"What? So you're saying that what I'm dreaming, what I'm feeling for you; he put those emotions there?" Kirk snapped; feeling violated.

"No, What you are feeling is yours and genuine. When he saw you, his memories of the other you came to the surface of his mind and when you melded some of them were transferred into your subconscious memory." Spock replied, placing his hands in front of him on the table.

"Spock…"Jim started as he reached out to touch one of the Vulcan's hands.

He never finished his sentence because as soon as their skin touched the telepathic link flared back to life. A crystalline light and flashing images from that other time flooded their consciousness. Two men, so like themselves, but older, stood on the bridge of the Enterprise casting discreet glances at each other that were filled with unconditional love. The same pair exchanged secret Vulcan kisses in the turbo lift, under the table at in the officer's mess and in the briefing room; love and happiness surrounded them. The light twisted around their minds and they saw the red sands of Vulcan, the two men locked in battle, the man who looked like Spock chocking the life out of Kirk. Kirk went limp and unimaginable pain flooded link. Sickbay, an anguished Spock relinquished himself to McCoy only to be surprised by a very alive Kirk. Golden light swept them up carrying with it pure elation. Two men writhed together in the Captain's bed, there were no shy touches, just experienced hands and tongues and teeth. They moaned their pleasure to each other in a beautiful chorus. Hands wandered the expanses of exposed flesh; they traveled from hips to thighs to hearts and everywhere in between. A deep kiss was exchanged as the dark haired man slowly entered the arching body beneath him. They moved together in a well practiced dance of undulating hips. An echoing shout of "T'hy'la!" could be heard as the lovers reached their climax.

A blinding white light enveloped the shared consciousness as Jim and Spock were thrown out of the link. Breathing erratically they found that they were no longer seated at the table, but leaning against the wall tangled in a tight embrace. Their fingers twined together in a Vulcan kiss. Jim looked in to Spock's dilated pupils, not knowing what else to do; he licked his lower lip and kissed Spock hard.

Spock reciprocated immediately having lost the ability for rational thought. He ground his hips against Jim's making his aching need apparent and becoming aware of Jim's mutual arousal. Jim's hands slipped up under his uniform shirt trying to pull it off. Spock broke the kiss and obliged. Jim's lips returned to his as soon as the offending garment was cast aside. His tongue laving Spock's lips seeking entrance into his mouth. Spock yielded and met the sweet muscle with his own tongue. The two tangled themselves moving between mouths, exploring. Spock retracted his tongue to bite at Jim's lower lip and move downward, placing lingering kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Jim took the lobe of a Vulcan ear between his lips, kissing it before gently teasing it with his teeth. Spock gave a delighted gasp. Encouraged, Jim licked his way up the shell before nibbling at the cresting point. Spock moaned and shuddered in his arms. He broke the embrace and looked at Jim.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing." He said in a lust soaked voice.

"So are you." Jim replied through a lopsided grin.

Spock took his hand and pulled him past the room partition and towards his bed. Once there they swiftly divested each other of all clothing, punctuating the removal of each item with a hurried kiss or touch. Once completely naked, they stood back to look at each other. Jim's eyes roamed down the hard planes and sharp angles of Spock's body until they found the large green tinged cock jutting proudly from between his legs.

"Holy shit, Bones wasn't kidding…" he breathed, eyes going wide.

Spock shot him a quizzical glance.

"Never mind," he said smirking and dropping to his knees before the other man.

His hands found the backs of Spock's thighs as he kissed the flat stomach in front of him. Spock's fingers threaded through his short blond hair guiding him as he kissed down to that long, heated length. His hands moved up caressing and massaging strong thighs, coming to rest on firm glutes. He massaged his fingers into Spock's ass as he pulled him forward and descended his mouth onto Spock's stiff cock. Spock gasped at the feeling of Jim's warm, wet, human mouth enveloping him. He tightened his grip in Jim's hair as he tried not to thrust forward. Jim moaned around the cock in his mouth relishing the pulling on his scalp. Spock moaned back in response to the vibrations. He moved one hand around the base of Spock's shaft to pleasure what he couldn't get his mouth around. He bobbed his head up to suck on the head and tongue the slit before descending once more running the firm muscle of his tongue along the sensitive underside. He pushed Spock as far back in his throat as he could, came up again while hollowing his cheeks and sucking. A strangled cry emanated from Spock.

Not wanting to lose himself just yet he pulled the captain up kissed him, his tongue forcing its way into the other man's mouth. Jim moaned into the kiss and Spock pushed him to the bed. Spock crawled atop Jim reengaging the kiss. He thrust their pelvises together grinding their weeping erections together. Jim's fingers dug into his back forcing them closer together.

"Want you so bad," Jim groaned into his ear.

"Lube?" was Spock's breathed response.

Jim's hand went to the bedside table and deftly grabbed the conveniently place bottle. He pressed it into Spock's hand.

"God, I want you inside me, Spock." He whispered.

The Vulcan gave him a questioning look.

"Are you sure you do not wish to be on top? I do not want to hurt you." He said concerned.

"I'm sure." Jim replied, eyes full of sincerity.

Spock nodded his acquiescence and kissed Jim again before moving down his body. He took his time exploring the path down the pale, strong body beneath him. Kissing and marking it as he went; stopping to suck at the pulse point, to lave and tease a hard pink nipple. He traveled further down kissing a line through the center of Jim's belly, dipping his into the navel as he went. He stopped at the top of the pubic bone to urge Jim's legs apart. He picked up his explorations leaving light kisses down the length of Jim's throbbing cock, licking a drop of pre-cum from the head. Jim voiced his delight at the attention. Spock continued, licking down the underside of the shaft and taking a velvety testicle into his mouth. He rolled it around his moist, hot mouth as Jim's vocalizations became louder. Releasing it, he urged Jim's legs further apart. He moved down to lick the perineum and Jim's tight opening. Jim gasped at the unexpected sensation. Spock continued to bathe the opening with attention, sweeping his tongue around the edges and probing the center. He pushed at the center with his tongue, teasing it open. Finally pressing inside, he began fucking Jim with the soft, wet muscle.

"Spock…..oh, god….Spock!"

Spock relented and looked up, "Yes, Jim?"

"Ugh, I need you, I need more…."

Understanding Jim's meaning, Spock uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube in his hand and over his fingers. He reached his slick hand to Jim's entrance and gently massaged one finger inside. The tight walls griped his sensitive Vulcan finger as he pushed it in and out. Like most Vulcans his hands were erogenous zones, filled with the nerve endings that allowed for telepathic communication. Feeling his finger enveloped by Jim's heat was as pleasurable to him as it was to Jim. Feeling the slick passage loosening, he slipped a second finger in to join the first, massaging them in circles. He curled them forward and brushed the small gland he found there. Jim arched his back and pushed himself down on Spock's fingers, causing him to moan as his sensitive hands were stimulated more. Spock pushed in a third and final finger, making sure Jim would be able to accommodate him reasonably well.

Jim sighed at the loss when Spock pulled his hand away. He watched as he poured more lube into his hand and slicked that glorious green cock. Anticipation knotted in his stomach as Spock aligned himself with Jim's hole. The blunt tip of Spock's cock nudged against him gently and Spock leaned down to claim his lips.

"You are certain that this is what you want?"

"Please, Spock." Jim nodded.

Slowly, Spock pushed in. It took all of his resolve not slam into the tight warmth surrounding him. He continued to slide in inch by tortuously slow inch, constantly watching Jim's face for signs of pain. He pushed in as far as he could and stopped, waiting, giving Jim's body time to adjust.

"Are you alright, Jim?" He asked; love and concern clear in his eyes.

"More than alright," Jim wrapped his legs around Spock, trying to pull him deeper.

Receiving the needed sign, Spock began to move, pulling out halfway before sliding back into his lover's yielding body. He thrust at slow, nerve-fraying pace, wanting to enjoy the enrapturing pleasure as long as he could. He felt Jim's heels digging into his back and his fingers at his shoulders urging him on. He quickened his pace, sliding in and out brushing Jim's prostate on the upstroke. The delicious cacophony of sounds issuing from Jim's mouth was driving him wild. He could feel his control weakening.

"Ah! Harder, please! Oh…Spock!"

He thrust harder and faster at Jim's urging. Jim was bucking his hips up meeting Spock trust for thrust. Spock's resolve crumbled as his pace became violent and erratic, feeling his impending release he move one hand to Jim's face and caressed the meld points.

Opening their minds to each other, they were completely aware of everything they were both feeling. They could both feel the sensations of fucking and being fucked. The coiling pleasure in their bodies was amplified and shared across the mind link. The shared sensations were driving them into overload. Spock thrust hard and deep once more before cumming in long hot spurts into Jim's body. Jim felt Spock's release like it was his own and fell into bliss along with him. The shared orgasms reverberated across their shared consciousness plunging them deeper into ecstasy and until all thought ceased.

When he finally came to, a breathless Jim looked down to see Spock's dark glossy haired head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through the silky strands, sighing contentedly.

"mmmh," the man on his chest vocalized.

"Agreed," Jim replied sleepily.

Spock snuggled deeper into Jim's chest, his arms holding on tight to his sides.

"T'hy'la…," he murmured.

The word sounded familiar to Jim, he knew it from somewhere, but he was sure he had never heard it spoken aloud before.

"It's beautiful, what does it mean?" he asked softly.

Spock looked up with him with pure, unadulterated emotion in his eyes.

"It means friend…" he said, placing a kiss on Jim's cheek.

"It means brother…" he continued, kissing over Jim's heart.

"It means lover…" he kissed Jim's lips full and deep, projecting all that he felt into the kiss.

Jim kissed back feeling only love and giving only love. Spock broke the kiss settling back down against Jim's chest.

"T'hy'la," Jim repeated, "They, the other us, they were each other's t'hy'la as well, weren't they?"

"Yes," Spock said looking up from his position on Jim's chest, "Some things, it seems, transcend space and time and are constants in all universes."

"T'hy'la" Jim said again, his hand brushing low on Spock's left side, over his heart.

Spock kissed the center of Jim's chest and smiled sleepily. He had never felt as content as he did in that moment wrapped in Jim's arms, for the first time in a long time he was home. The two of them fell asleep holding each other for the first time that night, but not for the last. They slept deep and dreamlessly.


	6. Epilouge

Leonard McCoy leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. It was the ass end of gamma shift and he was sitting in his office waiting to get off duty and go to bed when his PADD beeped. He picked up the offending technology and saw that the incoming message was from, Jim. He smiled to himself knowing beyond the shadow of a doubt what it was regarding; his nurses had the best gossip after all and gossip regarding that day's bizarre bridge incident had spread faster than normal throughout the ship.

He looked at the message alert for moment contemplating whether or not he would desperately want to unsee the contents after opening it. He reasoned that although Kirk was a notorious slut, he didn't gossip about the details of his escapades (his partners did plenty of that by themselves). He shrugged and hit the 'open message' button to reveal 3 words that Kirk had already said to earlier in the day.

"You're a genius" was all it said. McCoy chuckled and shook his head. If only Jim knew just how deeply involved he was in the whole affair. Spock had beat Kirk to McCoy's office by 2 days with the same problem Jim had. He had come to seek McCoy's blessing and help in pursuing Jim in a subtle manner. In other words, Spock wanted McCoy to get Jim to make the first move because of something about 'propriety between officers in a chain of command' or some other bullshit excuse. McCoy had a hunch that it had more to do with Spock just being uncomfortable about facing his feelings initiating a romantic relationship.

He had asked Spock what his hobbies included to try and find something Spock and Jim had in common. It hadn't taken long for chess to come up, and when it did McCoy knew he had found the catalyst that could spark a relationship between them.

McCoy looked at the chronometer at the bottom corner of the PADD's screen. It read 00:01, one minute past the end of his shift. He tossed it onto his desk, stood up and made way to his quarters. It had been a long day and he was more than ready for bed.


End file.
